A conventional overhead transport carriage, for example, described in Patent Literature 1 is known. In the overhead transport carriage of Patent Literature 1, an anti lid-dropping-off member prevents a lid from dropping off the object to be conveyed when the object to be conveyed is loaded and conveyed. The anti lid-dropping-off member is rotationally moved with an actuator so as to be placed ahead of the lid of the object to be conveyed when the object to be conveyed has been loaded, and escaped from the lid of the object to be conveyed when the object to be conveyed moves up and down.